


Love With Brown Eyes

by fzywood



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, almost every ft character tbh, american high school btw, bit of angst i guess??, but he still loves cold things, gray doesn't strip, im luvia trash tbh, natsu is a hot stuff addict, this is gonna have a lot of gay btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia is one of the biggest gamer lovers you will ever meet. Lucy is a die hard theater kid. How will their personalities crash when they meet through their friends? Will emotions find a path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So recently I read a book called "Breath of the Sea" and oh my gosh Juvia, it was so amazing!" Levy clapped her hands together, leaning on the lunch table as she rambled on about it.

"The main character, Angel, she's so strong and everything a girl should be. Independent, brave, confident, and even more! But then Edward came along and oh my gosh Juvia, you must read it! You can find it in the public library! Or maybe you should just buy it? I'm not sure what your preference is but Juvia, you have to read it!" The short, blue haired girl said enthusiastically, hands on the others shoulders.

"Couldn't you just let me borrow it?" Juvia asked quietly, fingers tapping the DS.

"Fine but you must, and I mean it, you must freak out to me about it. You'll probably love it honestly. It seems like a you book."

'What kind of books do I even like?' Juvia asked herself, moving her character in a 180 then hitting the boss one last time, a rewarding sound emitting from the DS.

"What boss did you defeat this time?" Levy asked, peeking over the DS with curiosity.

"Kingdom Hearts, Ursula. She's quite the boss. If I recall correctly from the last time I played it which was a year ago or so, Oogie Boogie should be the next boss."

"Oogie Boogie?"

"That sack creature from The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Ohh, that thing! He's really creepy." 

"I agree. I'm pretty sure he morphs with the building."

"That's so disgusting." Levy shook her head, eyes closed and a disgusted look expressed on her face.

"I agree." Juvia lightly laughed, a soft smile making its way onto her face now. 

Whenever she talked with Levy like this, which wasn't often, the short girl always managed to keep Juvia in high spirits.

"Also, I recently started talking to this girl in my English class. She's the sweetest thing and her hair is so nice! I think yo-"

"HE ASKED YOU YET NOT ME?" Juvia and Levy's attention immediately turned to the male with long black hair named Gajeel, in other words Levy's boyfriend. 

"Then again he is m-"

"THIS IS BS! OUT OF THE BOTH OF US, I HAVE THE MUCH BETTER VOICE."

Juvia and Levy gave each other a look then began to laugh. The boys turned their attention to them.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

Levy and Juvia looked at each other, laughing once again.

"Just Gajeel thinking he's a better singer than Natsu.." Levy said and wiped a tear from her eye while Juvia nodded in agreement. 

"I DO TOO HAVE A BETTER VOICE THAN DRAGEEK HERE."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I CALLED YOU."

"YOU WANNA GO HOLLOW HEAD?"

"LETS GO FLAME BRAIN."

"Boys calm!" A voice from behind Gajeel said.

Everyone turned their attention to the female with the voice that could put fear into anyone. 

"Hey Erza!" Levy said cheerfully, grabbing Erza's hand and pulling her down into the empty seat next to her.

"Hi Levy."

They began to talk as Juvia continued her game. Gajeel and Natsu weren't talking so Juvia paused her game and took the chance to ask what the heck was going on.

"Natsu, what were you and Gajeel arguing about?"

"Oh, Gray wants me to try out for the play this year."

"I think you should."

"I don't know.."

"Don't worry Natsu, the worst part you can get is ensemble or someth-"

"Wait, Juvia!" He yelled, interrupting her sentence.

"Hm?"

"Can you come with me to try outs?"

"Uh.. I'll have to check if I'm busy.."

"You're never busy." He said, sending her a glare as he did.

Juvia rolled her eyes, muttering a fine and unpausing her game, continuing it.

\--

Juvia's eyes were focused on the DS once again, tuning out the teachers voice in the background.

'I can just get the notes from Natsu or Lisanna if need be..' She thought, quickly erasing the thought of even asking Natsu for notes. 

Who was she joking, he never would be close to taking notes for a class. 

The bell rung and the rest of the class started to get up as Juvia paused the game, placing the DS in her pocket. 

"Juvia!" A voice called and her head whipped up, seeing her pink haired best friend standing the doorway.

"We need to go or Gray will be angry."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." Juvia slung the backpack over her right shoulder, pulling out the DS as they began to walk.

Natsu rambled on about what happened that day as Juvia pretended to listen and sound interested.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu yelled, Juvia looking up as she saw Gray talking to a blonde haired girl.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and her back was to them. From what Juvia could tell, she was wearing a dark green sweater, probably a light colored cami under and a skirt, along with black tights and boots.

The girl turned and went into the auditorium as Natsu and Gray walked up to each other, Juvia standing there awkwardly as they talked. 

"Yo Juvia." Gray grinned, turning to her.

About a year ago, if he did this, her heart would be fluttering and beating wuickly while her face was a bright mess. She used to like Gray, but her crush on him just kinda faded out and soon enough, turns out he was gay for her best friend.

"Hey." Juvia said, not looking up from her game.

A loud explosion came from the DS as Juvia beat the boss, a small expression of excitement on her face. Gray didn't notice, but Natsu did. He placed hisnhand on her shoulder, giving her soft pats as a congratulations. 

"Hurry up Gray, we're trying out soon!" The blonde haired girl said from a small peek from the door, opening it wider after a second.

"Ooo, Gray, who are these people? Are they trying out?" She said, looking up at him with interest.

"Lucy, this is Natsu, the guy I've been telling you abou-"

"So you're the guy who Gray's been banging, hm?" She said, placing her hands on Natsu, staring at him like she was investigating a crime scene.

Juvia let out a small laugh, covering her mouth immediately. Lucy looked at her, her interest now in Juvia.

Juvia had never been a fan of brown eyes, but as soon as Lucy's brown eyes that seemed to sparkle mets hers, she could just stare into Lucy's for all day.

"Gray, who's this?" Lucy asked, turning to Gray.

"Lucy, this is Juvia, Natsu's best friend." He said, gritting his teeth from Lucy's comment before. 

"Nice to meet you Juvia!" She said, her attention back on to Juvia now. 

"Nice to meet you too." Juvia held out her hand and Lucy shook it almost immediately. 

"But I advise we get back in the auditorium before Erza yells at us." Lucy laughed and Juvia almost fell in love. 

'How could someones laugh be so cute?' Was Juvia's immediate thought. 

She could feel her face heat up. Thinking about it now, did Juvia make a good first impression? Did she have something stuck in her teeth from lunch? Thoughts ran through her mind of worry.

She quickly deleted these thoughts and followed after the three, pulling out her DS as they took a seat. Gray was on the end, then Natsu, then Juvia, then Lucy.

'Oh my god I'm next to her.' Juvia thought, trying to focus on the game.

She couldn't but she was hoping she was doing a good job of pretending she was.

"Juvia?" Juvia heard Lucy's angelic voice ask.

She immediately turned to face the girl.

"Y-yeah?" She asks as her hands shake.

"Are you trying out for the play?" She gulped as she imagined Lucy inched closer.

Was it her imagination? Or was it actually real? 

Juvia shook her head, scared that she may say something stupid if she did try to talk at all. 

"Ah that's such a shame.. I wouldve love to be in play with you."

Juvia nodded, gulping again. Her face felt heated and her palms were a bit sweaty. Did Lucy just inch closer again or is she just overreacting?

A tap on her shoulder from the opposite saved her.

"Hey, you ok?" Natsu asked and Juvia shook her head.

"We'll be right back." Natsu told Gray as they exit the row and leave the auditorium in a rush.

They stood outside of the auditorium which was located by the art room. To get there you would just go down the small staircase to the right. There were also two hallways, one going to the left and one going straight. Juvia and Natsu stood in the middle.

"So whats wron-"

"Natsu, how is someone so pretty? Why do her eyes seem to sparkle even though they're a dark color? How is her laugh angelic? I don't get th-"

"Juvia, take a few breaths."

"Help me get her out of my mind first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo I'm keeping up w/ this fic!! but my fave gay sons are introduced so let's continue on ;))

"Come on, you couldn't have beaten the boss within the span of yesterday."

"Well I did, so just deal with it." Juvia was currently dealing with a whiny Natsu.

Why was he whiny?

Mostly because the parts for the play don't come out until tomorrow. And a little bit since every time Natsu has played Kingdom Hearts he couldn't get past this boss. This was Juvia's second time beating it. Natsu was playing Fallout 4 while she started a new game of Animal Crossing.

"Natsu, why don't you bother Gray?"

"I would rather spend time with my best friend." Juvia paused the game and turned towards him.

"What intention do you have behind this hang out? Do you need money or something?"

"No, I'm good. But if you really don't want it then have fun giving me some."

"I'm good."

She enjoyed being with Natsu alone. He really brings out her social side. Then again, he brought out a lot of things that most people can't.

"Oh yeah, about the day of try outs, you never told me.. Who was the girl you were talking about?"

Juvia recalled the day and her mini freak out about how god damn gorgeous Lucy is. About how her laugh is an actual angel. How her voice is like a sword and stabbed her in her heart.

"Ah, you'll find out soon. They're closer than you think."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Juvia said with a giggle.

"Anyways, want to order Chinese food soon?"

"Too much effort." Natsu complained and crawled over to her TV, turning it on.

"Says the boy who just crawled over to the tv."

"Hey, playing games in your room is the bomb. I'll use any energy I have just to play."

"Want to get mcdonalds then?"

"Sure."

"So that's what you really wanted all along?"

"I'm surprised you didn't guess that first." Natsu said with a laugh.

-little skip-

Natsu pulled into a spot rather than the drive through line. It was a mess in that line. Compared to inside, it was more calm.

They entered and walked into the empty line, ordering their food.

Natsu got a double bacon cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake while Juvia got chicken nuggets and a medium iced tea.

They got their food and drinks then took a seat near the windows.

Juvia spent more time gaming than eating. She could see from the corner of her eye Natsu every few minutes stealing a chicken nugget.

"You should've gotten your own if you were just going to eat mine." She commented and swatted his hand softly as he reached for another.

"No more for you. Eat your French fries or someth-"

Juvia stopped mid sentence as she saw the table shake. Her eyes moved up to the two figures standing at their table now.

One with blonde hair, the other with black.

"Hi, sorry to intrude but I'm Sting and this is Rogue and Rogue absolutely loves that game." Sting said, pushing the one with black hair closer to her.

Natsu and Sting hit it off immediately. They both had loud and social personalities. Mean while her and Rogue were quite quiet.

"Uhh.. So you like Animal Crossing also?"

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a few more moments.

"So what other games have you played?"

"Name one and I've probably played it." She said, an awkward laugh coming after.

"Mario Kart?"

"Yep."

"RuneFactor?"

"Uh huh."

"Zelda."

"All of them."

"Final Fantasy."

"Just need to beat the last boss of the last one."

"Devil Survivor?"

"Yep."

"Pokemon?"

"Who hasn't played it?"

"Good point." Rogue said and chuckled after.

"It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't only know the mario games and a bit of Zelda for a change." He continued and she guessed he was talking about his friend, Sting.

She was about to say something but Sting interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my friend and I should be heading out." Sting yelled his goodbyes while Rogue just waved.

"Well they seem nice." Juvia commented immediately, grabbing a french fry and eating it.

"Turns out they're transferring to our school."

"Really?"

"Yep! We'll be seeing them more often hopefully."

"Yeah."

They continued to eat their food in silence until they both finished.

-skip-

Arriving back at Juvia's house, they said their goodbyes as she got out and headed back inside her house. She had another boring amount of however many hours until school arrived and they found out Natsu's part.

She locked the door behind her and headed upstairs, back to her room. She opened the door to see the mess that her and Natsu left was still there.

She cleaned it up within a span of 5 minutes the rested on her bed, closing her eyes. She turned her head, feeling her hair touch the side of her face the rested on the sheets. She began to giggle, unsure why though. Nothing was that funny at that moment. She was going crazy.

'I'm crazy for her..' A voice in the back of her mind spoke and her eyes shot open.

"Shut up.." She muttered, rubbing her temple.

She rolled onto her stomach, face into the pillow. The rest of the day consisted of homework and video games. Both did not take long to complete.

She was left to lay on her bed and think about Lucy.

Blonde hair.

Brown eyes.

Angelic laugh.

Curse Lucy and her perfectness.

"Wait what if she has a boyfriend?" Juvia asked herself, her chest feeling a bit heavy now.

Lucy was perfect after all. How could someone not like her? How could someone not develop a crush on her?

"Curse her and her pretty face.." Juvia grabbed a pillow, shutting her eyes.

-next day at school-

"Good morning Juvia!" A familiar voice called from behind the blue haired girl.

Levy ran up, holding her books close to her chest.

"Good morning Levy. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Gajeel and I are hanging out after school today so thats always fun. How about you?"

"Pretty good. I'm worried about what part Natsu got in the play. And with Gajeel, don't have too much fun." Juvia said, winking at the shorter girl.

"Sh-Shush!" Levy's face turned red and her gaze went everywhere except Juvia.

"You know I'm just teasing." Juvia laughed softly.

"Yeah yeah, now go find Natsu so you can comfort him or whatever." Levy said as she took a turn to the left, walking towards their friend Erza.

Juvia continued down the hallway, eyes scanning people passing. She had her DS but it was in her backpack and she was waiting to play it.

She couldn't waste the battery, she forgot to charge it the night before which she was still ticked off about.

"Juvia!" A male voice called from behind and she turned to see Natsu running up to her.

"Morning. Ready to see your part?" She had to admit, even she was excited.

"Yep, let's go before Gray spoils it for us."

Natsu had a good grip on her wrist as they walked. He was in front of her by a few steps.

"There it is! I also see Gray and Lucy there!" Natsu yelled and took off, bringing Juvia with him.

Juvia would've said to calm down and walk but she even wanted to see what part he got.

"Natsu guess what pa-"

"SHUT UP AND DONT SPOIL IT." Natsu yelled and rushed to the paper, Juvia right behind him.

Juvia's eyes scanned the list and Natsu's name was on top of it.

_Play: Grease_

_Danny - Natsu Dragneel_   
_Sandy - Lucy Heartfilia  
Doody - Gray Fullbuster_

Juvia stopped reading and her and Natsu's gaze met. A big smile formed on the pink-haired males face.

Natsu wrapped Juvia up in his arms and he began to laugh. She smiled and even let out a laugh, ignoring the people who surrounded them.

"I can't believe it.." Natsu muttered next to her ear and she laughed, shaking.

"I can't either but I'm so happy for you." She said quietly, pulling away from him.

"Congrats Natsu." Gray came up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Haha, thanks!" Natsu grinned, turning to face him as they started to talk.

"Congrats Natsu! I'm excited for us to be in the play together."

Juvia felt her heart flutter when she heard the voice from behind her.

Juvia turned to see Lucy looking at her with those god damn brown eyes that made Juvia's mind and body weak.

"Morning Juvia!" She said and waved, walking over.

"G-Good morning.." She let her hands hang open at her side.

"Will you be going to play practice with Natsu from now on?"

"Uhh.. Probably."

"I'm so excited! It'll be so fun to get to know you and Natsu better!" Lucy walked up and moved her hands out, grabbing the blue haired girls hands.

Juvia felt frozen in spot. Her body slowly tensed up.

"I-I am too." Juvia barely got out as Lucy swung their arms.

"I'm pumped! See you after school at practice then!!" Lucy dropped Juvia's hands and walked past, running to catch up with a friend that passed them.

'Oh my god she actually held my hands..' Juvia thought, her face heating up slowly.

She shouldn't look into it too much. It was just a little thing. Just a normal holding-of-hands between Juvia and Lucy. Just between Juvia and the girl who made her feel amazing.

Juvia sighed, leaving Gray and Natsu to themselves as she made her way to her first class, Ceramics.

It was usually a good way to start the day, aside from the smell usually.

She let out a sigh, rubbing her temple as she walked into the class, ready for the day to be over already.


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell of the day ring and Juvia was actually prepared to leave class first.

She was excited. Very excited. She wasn't sure why, but she was.

All day she couldn't pay attention in class, which was quite weird. She's usually a good listener during class, taking notes and everything a good student does.

During ceramics, she accidentally began to paint her pot a lightish pink instead of a dark green like she planned. During homeroom, while talking to Gajeel, she mistook him with Laxus, which did not turn out well. And basically, every block, she messed up something which was weird for her and her peers.

Juvia is known as a perfect student, aside from not being the most social. Sure, she would socialize if she had to, even then, she would show no interest. The only person she's majorly social with is Natsu.

"Hey Juvia!" Natsu's voice called and she looked up, rushing over to where he stood.

"You're out of that class first for once.. Did something happen?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm just excited." She laughed as the two walked to the auditorium.

They chatted about their day, complaining from Natsu and sarcastic comments from Juvia. For the longest time they've been doing this. It was how their friendship worked.

It was one that she hoped to never lose. Natsu made up a lot of what she was missing and she didn't want to become only a half again.

"We're here." Natsu grinned and opened the door.

When they walked into the auditorium, Juvia did not expect to see a few things she did.

One, she did not expect to see Lucy looking drop dead gorgeous. The blonde haired girl wore a navy blue sleeveless dress that ended mid-thigh, accompanied by a tan sweater, a belt that wrapped around above her waist, and black boots that went up to the middle of her lower leg.

'Fuck she looks gorgeous..' Juvia's mind thought immediately and she mentally slapped herself.

She needed to stop thinking these things of a girl who she barely knows.

Two, Juvia did not expect to Gray holding a nerf gun and shooting a girl with brown hair, who also had a nerf gun. Juvia ducked as one of the bullets from the nerf gun shot her way.

And three, Juvia did not expect to see two cats, one all white and one all black, playing with toys that people held above them.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked Natsu quietly as they walked down one of the aisles between seats.

There was probably no one watching them but Juvia still felt as if people were watching them.

"I have no idea but you go talk to Lucy or something since I don't think you should get involved in the nerf gun war." He laughed and pat her shoulder, walking towards where Gray was.

Juvia stood in the middle of the aisle awkwardly, nervous to even go in the presence of Lucy. What if she said something stupid? Accidentally tell her that she's drop dead gorgeous? Or what if she tripped over the seat and accidentally fell on Lucy or even hit her?

Juvia shuddered at the thought.

'She may just take it as a compliment if I did say she looked gorgeous..' Juvia thought and sat down in the seat closest to where she stood.

She pulled out her DS, now playing Mario Kart. She pulled her knees close to her chest, letting out a quiet sigh as people passed by her, chatting away.

She didn't once glance up until she heard the oh so familiar voice of Lucy.

"Hey Juvia! I didn't know you were here." Lucy grinned and walked in front of her, sitting in the seat beside her.

Juvia placed her DS away, hands shaking slightly as she did.

"H-Hey Lucy, how's it going?" She barely got out and she bet her face was a bright red.

"Pretty good, you? And are you feeling okay? You seem a bit more "eh" than usual."

"Haha, just fine!" Juvia laughed, feeling her face start to cool down a bit.

"Ah that's good, and are you excited for today? I know I am! What are Natsu's acting skills like?"

"He's pretty good. For seeming more like someone who would take theater as a joke, he's really good at it. Maybe that's why Gray wanted him to try out." Juvia realized that she said that calmly and in front of Lucy.

She mentally slapped hands over her mouth, shaming herself. She knew that the only reason she was able to get that out without being a stuttering mess is because that she was talking about Natsu.

He always calmed her down in situations and she could do the same for him.

"I didn't know he had that side to him! He just seemed like a crazy guy who's pretty hot headed and dating Gray."

"I mean, you've got that right. He is pretty hot headed and never over thinks things. He usually does things in the heat of the moment.."

"Gray's always been the lead when I've been in a play with him so it'll be weird working with someone the opposite of Gray. I think it will be pretty fun though!" Lucy giggled and Juvia felt her ears turn red.

"It will be a fun experience I think. But don't worry, Natsu isn't a bad person at all. He has a great sense of humor first of all, is willing to help anyone who needs it, and is just.. Amazing."

Lucy began to giggle again and Juvia looked at her from the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised.

"Juvia, you amuse me so." Lucy said through a fit of giggles, calming down soon and placing a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"H-How?"

"Because it's obvious you like Natsu as in a like like way."

Juvia's eyes widened and shook her head.

"No Lucy, you've got it all wrong."

"Juvia, I can tell when someone likes someone else from a mile away."

"No Lucy, trust me, I really don't like him in that way. He's just my best friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Mmhmm." She grinned.

"I'm serious Lucy." Juvia said nervously, worried that she may say something to Gray who will say something to Natsu and then..

"Don't worry Juvia, I'm only teasing. But I can tell you have the hots for someone, and I will find it. Even if I have to go all Sherlock Holmes." Lucy winked and Juvia felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Haha.. Good joke Lucy."

"I'm just saying, but I have one question."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is it me?" Lucy whispered in her ear and before Juvia had the chance to say anything, the director walked in, calling them to take seats.

Lucy walked away while Juvia sat there, shocked and feeling hot as hell.

"Hey Juvia, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, sitting in the seat that Lucy sat in before.

"Tired.." She muttered, scared as hell because what if Lucy had found out?

What if Lucy knew what Juvia had been feeling ever since she met the blonde? How her heart beats fast whenever Lucy touches her? Or how whenever Lucy giggles at something she says Juvia gets goosebumps and just everything in her mind gets jumbled up?

Juvia noticed Lucy turn back to her from a few rows in front and mouth something which she didn't understand at first, but then did.

"I'm joking."

"Thank god." Juvia barely muttered while relaxing back into the seat and pulling out her DS once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was quite the eventful chapter. but ahh, sorry I've been lagging behind on this ;-; I've had finals and such so it's been mega hard to write!! but like I've said, don't expect weekly chapters until I have free time and such so :// but I'm just happy to have finished this!! but ahh, Juvia and Natsu are such a brotp I want to finish this story and write a little spinoff for them tbh. their friendship makes me so happy. but lucy this chapter with the whole "Is it me?" all seductive and shit killed me :00 she so would torture Juvia like that and you guys should expect more of that ;)) anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> im luvia trash okok,, but idk if ill have a schedule??? i mean, with school and such, it'll be hard to update but ill try to get chapters out every week or so!!


End file.
